List of Planets and Moons
A Abba III * Abbai colony world, also known as Tavita. * Abba III was attacked by the Dilgar in 2230. Abba IV * Abbai Homeworld. Abba VII * Gas giant in the Abba System, Location of some the Abbai Matriarchate's extensive orbital construction and factory facilities. Abba VIII * Gas giant in the Abba System, Location of some the Abbai Matriarchate's extensive orbital construction and factory facilities. Aicha * Onteen Homeworld. Akdor * Third planet in the Sh'lassen Triumvirate. GROPOS (episode) Anfran * Site of a well know archaeological dig. Morden once visited the planet and obtained an Anfran love stone, in which he wrote a paper for the Archaeology Quarterly publication.The Shadow Within Alpha Omega III * The IPX designation for a distant world out on the Rim.The Shadow Within Alzeral * Vree colony located in a system near to their home system. Androma * Homeworld of the Hurr, former members of the League and current members of the ISA. Arcata VII * A planet formerly located in Sector 70 by 10 by 53. In 2261 it was destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer. The Summoning Arisia III * Class-4 Planet and the former location of the orbital Arisia Mining Colony.To Dream in the City of Sorrows B Balos * Homeworld of the Balosians. * Balos was one of the many worlds invaded during the Dilgar War, though it was eventually liberated by Earthforce. Among the Earth pilots to take place in the liberation was David Sinclair. Beta Durani VII * Location of a domed colony destroyed in 2265.To Live and Die in Starlight Beta VII * Location of an Earth Alliance colony and prison. * John Clemens operated the prison system during the Earth Alliance Civil War, in which it is assumed that he was responsible for the murder and torture of Clark regime dissidents.No Compromises * One of the colony's former chief of security was compared to Zack Allan by Trace, a small time gangster and former resident on the Beta VII colony. Trace took credit for consecutively assassinating at least two of the colony's security chiefs.Learning Curve Beta IX * Location of an Earth Alliance colony. * The [[EAS Damocles|EAS Damocles]] was disabled in battle near Beta IX during the Earth Alliance Civil War.Between the Darkness and the Light * Following the Battle of Proxima 3, Commander Sandra Levitt of the [[EAS Heracles|EAS Heracles]] to Beta IX for repairs, then withdrew her from the field until the end of the civil war. No Surrender, No Retreat Brakir * Brakiri Homeworld. C Centauri Prime * Homeworld of the Centauri and Xon races. Ceti IV * Location of an IPX dig and crash site of a Drakh Cruiser in 2267. Chryn III * An unpopulated world that lay well off the trade routes and offered little in the way of precious minerals. * The planet's temperate zone was comparable to Maui, on Earth with lush fruit trees fruit baring trees, pure untainted water and a warm, balmy climate with air close to human skin temperature. * Marcus Cole came across the planet while on a survey job with his brother William. 300 years later, a revived Marcus would choose this as the planet on which he would maroon himself and a genetic & neural duplicate of Susan Ivanova.Space, Time & the Incurable Romantic Comac IV * Located in Sector 47. It was devastated by Deathwalker during the Dilgar Invasion.Deathwalker (episode) Coriana VI * Low tech planet located in Sector 70 by 12 by 5. Site of the last battle of the Second Shadow War and the last known whereabouts of John Sheridan. Crive * Along with Lupis and Musca, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. Cyrus III * Location of an Earth Alliance colony. D D'Grn IV * Location of a Brakiri mining colony in Sector 498. Established in 2261.Falling Toward Apotheosis Daltron VII * Formerly and idyllic, Earth-like planet. Used by the Drakh to test fire their planetkiller. Davo * A Centauri world in the Aries Sector. * Prior to being sold into slavery, it was Adira Tyree's home planet. After she was freed, Adira returned to Davo where she remained for over two years before returning to Babylon 5.Born to the Purple Interludes and Examinations Deneb IV * Location of an Earth Alliance colony, noted as having largest colony market in the area. Deruzala * Vree colony located in a their home system. Disney Planet * Another incarnation of the famous Walt Disney theme parks, still alive and well in the 2260's (as mentioned by Michael Garibaldi.Epiphanies Dorado * One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation Dorak VII * Location of a Shadow base destroyed by the Army of Light in the Battle of Dorak VII Drathun II Location of a Drazi colony. Drathun IV Location of a Drazi colony. Dura VII * Former location of a colony in Sector 498. Destroyed by the Vorlon planetkiller in 2261. E Earth * Third planet in the Sol System and the Homeworld of the Human race. Enphili * Enphili Homeworld, located in Drazi space. Epsilon III * A seemingly uninhabited world located in neutral space, it secretly housed the mysterious Great Machine and was the building site for several of the Babylon Stations. Euphrates * A planet in the Euphrates Sector, near the Epsilon Eridani System. Europa * Ice moon in the Sol system. Location of an Earth Alliance ice mine. F Falaron * Former Markab Colony world.Other Voices Vol 3 - Babylon 5 Alien Guide Fensalir * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. Frallis XII * A world once raided by the Centauri Republic. The raid itself was lead by a young Londo Mollari.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II G Glasi * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. To Dream in the City of Sorrows Golus III *Homeworld of the Golians and since it's conquest by the Centauri, a protectorate of the Centauri Republic. Gorash VII * A planet in Centauri space, that served as a supply base during the Narn-Centauri War of 2260.The Long, Twilight Struggle Gromahk *Homeworld of the Grome. H Halax * Halax was a planet destroyed by Deathwalker.Deathwalker (episode) Heptharg III Location of a Drazi colony. Hilak VII * Narn colony in Sector 162 destroyed by the Dilgar. I Ikarra VII A dead world in Sector 300. Formerly the home of the advanced Ikarran civilisation, it is now a desolate and lifeless world.Infection Ikos * Iksha Homeworld. J Janos VII * Site of a notorious conflict in which Richard Franklin once served. His conduct earned him the moniker "Scourge of Janos VII". Grylors are native to this planet. Knives Jupiter * Fifth planet in the Sol System. A large gas giant, it is the primary for a number of moons that have been colonised by the Earth Alliance including Io, Europa and Ganymede. K Kara * Second planet in the Brakiri System, Location of a Brakiri colony established in 2178. Kazomi VII *'Kazomi VII' was a colony in Sector 498. *During the Vorlon offensive in 2261, Kazomi VII was one of several colonies to take on survivors and refugees from the planets that had been destroyed by the Vorlon planetkiller. Kitab III * Site of a Yolu colony, located in a system neighbouring the Yolu home system.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) L Latig IV * Latig IV was used as a scientific experiment by Deathwalker (she used Stafford's Plague to see how long it would take for the population to become infected)Deathwalker (episode) Lorka VII *A resettled planet within Brakiri space.The Rules of the Game Lupis * Along with Crive and Musca, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. M Mars * Forth Planet in the Sol system, location of the oldest and largest human colony outside of Earth. Minbar * Homeworld of the Minbari race. Mjolnir * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. To Dream in the City of Sorrows Morada VII * Homeworld of the Moradi.The Needs of Earth Morda * Former Markab Colony world. Musca * Along with Crive and Lupis, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. N N'chak'fah * Homeworld of the Gaim. Narn * Homeworld of the Narn race. Nemus * Planet in the Yolu home system and site of a Yolu colony. O Omelos * Homeworld of the Dilgar. Destroyed when it's local sun went nova in 2232.Deathwalker (episode) Orion IV * Forth planet in the Orion System and the location of a planetary colony of the Earth Alliance. * Michael Garibaldi was once stationed at Orion IV and was where he met Walker Smith, in a Holopeep in Fortune City. He was later fired from his position due to circumstances related to his alcoholism.SurvivorsTKO * A creature native to Orion known as a Slich is noted for it's particularly unattractive back-end.Eyes (episode) - Assumes it's a creature and that it's native to Orion IV, as Orion VII isn't mentioned until season 3. Orion VII * Location of an Earth Alliance colony. P Pa'ri * Homeworld of the Yolu, former members of the League and current members of the ISA. Learning Curve Pak'ma * Homeworld of the pak'ma'ra. Photikar * Vree colony located in a their home system. Location of the Madrasi Orbital facility where Xill Class Cruisers are manufactured. Pictor * One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation. Praxis IX * Praxis IX was the site of a commercial planetary colony well outside Alliance jurisdiction.The Needs of Earth R Ragesh III * Disputed planet on the border of Narn and Centauri space. Ralga * Homeworld of the Ralgans.River of Souls Reticulum * One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation. Regula IV * Location of an agrarian colony of Humans with no direct ties to the Earth Alliance.The Long Road Riga II * Homeworld of the Riar.Babylon 5 Scripts - Other Voices: Vol 3 (Babylon 5 Alien Guide) S Septis * Former homeworld of the Markab Confederacy. Septis II * Former Markab Colony world. Seti Gamma II * Location of an Earthforce advanced bio-weapons testing centre. Shambah III * Location of a Drazi colony. The primary food production centre for the Drazi Freehold, Shambah III has been extensively terraformed for land and sea farming. Skirnir * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. To Dream in the City of Sorrows T Tarkon III * Planet visited by the Excalibur in 2267. A survey of the planet showed no survivors. Tau Ceti IV * Tau Ceti IV was the site of the Earth Alliance's newest colony following the Earth-Minbari War. * Established in 2249 on the borders of Narn and Centauri space, the colony serve as a trade centre between the Alliance and those races. Consisting of only a single domed city and a couple of research outposts, it is a rough environment and was still considered a frontier world as late as 2261. Tavita * Third planet in the Abba System, also known as Abba III Theta 49 * Planet in the Orion System.Patterns of the Soul Theta Omega II * Once inhabited by the J/Lai, an offshoot of the Brakiri. In August of 2256, Anna Sheridan took part in an IPX sponsored dig on Theta Omega II, where they found an artefact that would later be found to be a biomechanical device.The Shadow Within Tirolus * Located in Sector 49, it was destroyed by Deathwalker.Deathwalker (episode) Tizino Prime * Location of a colony in Sector 498. * During the Vorlon offensive in 2261, Tizino Prime was one of several colonies to take on survivors and refugees from the planets that had been destroyed by the Vorlon planetkiller. Tolonius VII * Planet in the Centauri Republic and locations of the Hevaria Orbital Shipyards used by House Tavari to construct Primus class battlecruisers, Vorchan class attack cruisers and Sentri class fighters. Tripani VII * Homeworld of Mafeek, a member of the Thieves Guild and the one who recruited Dureena Nafeel.A Call to Arms V Vartas * Homeworld of the Llort. Ventauri III * Located in Sector 858, in 2261 the planet was destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer, along with the local jumpgate. Falling Toward Apotheosis Venus * Second planet in the Sol System. Vermini VII * Planet on the border of Drazi and Brakiri space. In September 2262 a brief skirmish broke out over a visit by some Brakiri pilots to a primarily Drazi brothel, upsetting the Drazi pilots due to some taboo about touching Brakiri.Objects in Motion Vorlon Homeworld * Homeworld of the Vorlons. Vreetan * Homeworld of the Ventuki Conglomerate of the Vree. Y Ymir * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. To Dream in the City of Sorrows Z Z'ha'dum *Ancient Homeword of the Shadows. Zagros VII * Drazi colony world in Sector 801 on the border between the Drazi Freehold and the Centauri Republic.Matters of Honor Zander Prime * The homeworld of Dureena Nafeel and her people. * Though they considered themselves a neutral party during the Second Shadow War, Zander Prime had been influenced by the Vorlons enough for the Shadows to consider it a valid target. Realising their fate, the people of Zander Prime called for the aid of Babylon 5 and the Army of Light, though given the scale of the conflict, the relative remoteness of Zander Prime, the lateness at which news of their plight reached the station and the fact that at that time, none of the younger races had the technology to take out a planet killer; no help was forthcoming. * Shortly before the Battle of Coriana VI, the planet was destroyed by the Drakh using a Shadow planetkiller on the orders of the Shadows.A Call to Arms * Zander Prime was one of the very last planets to be destroyed by the death cloud until the Drakh's test-firing of a planet killer on Daltron VII. Zhabar * Homeworld of the Drazi. References Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) }} Category:Planets